Bedtime Stories
by CSIfan8686
Summary: Sara has trouble falling asleep. GSR.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI or Moby Dick. **

**Hey y'all. Sorry, I've been MIA for a while. **

**This little idea has been on my mind for months and today I finally tried to write it out. It's not great but it's the best I could come up with. **

**I need to say a huge Thank You to Kate and Jemma for putting up with me throughout the last 3 weeks. I honestly don't know what I'd have done without you both. You've both been so patient with me whilst I moan, cry and rant on, you've listened and you've helped me more than you will ever know and it means the world to me to have friends like you. Thank you so much. I love you both. I dedicate this randomness to you as a small Thank You. **

**Bedtime Stories**

_2:10 am…_

_3:27 am…_

_4:55 am…_

Yet again, she rolls over and looks at the bright red digits of the clock on the bedside table: 6:32 am.

"Great." she mumbles sleepily.

Burying her head deeper into the pillow and pulling the quilt up over her head she groans in frustration. She hasn't slept all night. Since finally climbing into bed at 11 pm she's done nothing but toss and turn and look at the clock. She's exhausted, she hasn't slept very well for a few days and now she's really starting to feel drained. She needs a decent sleep before her next shift starts at 7 pm, but her mind just won't settle; it won't allow her to relax and she doesn't know why. Work has been okay; not too stressful, however, she's found that for the last few days everything has been annoying her, even D.B's cheerfulness has been grinding on her. All she wants is a few hours of peaceful sleep but as soon as she gets comfortable something disturbs her, she's either too hot or too cold or she hears noises from out on the street. Then dogs start barking, she could hear loud music playing somewhere in the distance earlier and now there's a flock of birds in the tree outside her window chirping merrily as the sun begins to rise over the city of Las Vegas.

She knows that she won't be falling asleep anytime soon.

"Great." she mumbles, again looking at the clock which is now displaying: 6:35 am.

Working out that the time in Peru is 9:35 am, three hours forward than Nevada, she retrieves her phone and sends a message to her husband, knowing that he'll be up and ready and hopefully still in his tent.

_Hey you. x_

Within a minute she receives one back and she can't help but smile at his reply.

_Shouldn't you be asleep, Mrs Grissom? X_

Still smiling she sends him a short reply.

_Chance would be a FINE thing. X_

Again, he replies quickly.

_Turn on your laptop. x_

Although she's tired and she can't be bothered to mess on with her computer, she pulls her laptop up off the floor and turns it on, and before it's even fully loaded a video call comes through. Her computer screen is filled with the handsome face of her smiling husband.

"Honey, is everything okay?" he asks. "You look exhausted."

Sara shuffles around on the bed so that she's sitting up against the pillows.

"I'm fine, I just can't sleep." she smiles. "I've been in bed since around 11 pm and I haven't slept a wink since then. To be honest, I haven't slept well for a few days now and I'm just so tired."

"Has something happened to stop you from sleeping?" he asks, his voice weary.

There's a long pause whilst Sara studies the worry lines across his face, but then she smiles.

"No, honestly, everything's been fine. I just can't sleep. It's like my mind won't switch off. And I can't stop thinking that Catherine's left. I'm really going to miss her."

Gil smiles sadly at knowing that he, also won't see his best friend for a long while.

"When are you back in work?"

"I start at 7 tonight."

They talk for a few minutes more before Sara starts to yawn and Gil knows she's finally ready for sleep to take over her. He can see it in her eyes, the way they've glazed over a little tells him that she might finally get some sleep.

"Sorry, am I boring you?" he teases, with a grin.

Sara gasps playfully. "Of course not. I'm just really tired.

"Well, we'll sign out and you can sleep."

"No, not yet." she replies quickly. "Five more minutes. Please. I miss you."

When he agrees Sara makes herself more comfortable. She moves one of her pillows down the bed so that she can cuddle into in and then positions her laptop on the pillows on her husbands side of the bed, where his head would be if he were there. She pulls the quilt further up over her and snuggles down in the bed as Gil watches her intently.

"You're ready to sleep now." he states, smiling adoringly at his wife.

"I won't sleep..." she mumbles.

"Do you want me to read to you?"

Sara nods her head against the pillows. "If you have time."

Gil smiles and starts searching his desk for a book and then holds it up to the camera for Sara too see.

"Moby Dick." she whispers, "I haven't read that since I was I little girl."

"I always said that I wanted to read this book again, now seems a good time to start. Should I begin?"

Again, Sara nods her head in to the pillow as Gil opens the book to the first page and begins to read.

"Call me Ishmael." he reads quietly. "Some years ago – never mind how long precisely – having little or no money in my purse, and nothing particular to interest me on shore, I thought I would sail about a little and see the watery part of the world."

Sara smiles and shuts her eyes as she listens to the soft voice coming from her computer. She loves it when he reads to her, although he's never read to her over Skype before. It feels like he's there with her, laying beside her and holding her. It reminds her of when he's home. They often lay in bed together with Gil reading to her, sometimes from the book he's on reading and sometimes just certain articles from the Newspaper or the latest Forensics Journal. And occasionally Sara will read to him.

Smiling, Sara feels herself starting to drift into a shallow sleep. She feels calmer and more relaxed than she has done for days. If she didn't know any better, she'd swear her husband had magical powers and that was deeply under his spell.

Suddenly Sara becomes aware that the room has gone quiet and she opens her eyes quickly, as if she's been startled. Her eyes find focus on the computer screen to see Gil watching her.

"Gil, don't stop..."

He lets out a gently laugh and picks up the book again. "Sorry, honey, I thought you were asleep."

"I was drifting off nicely until I realised you'd stopped reading." she smiles, then yawns a wide yawn.

Sorry, I'll continue..." he clears his throat and continues to read tranquilly. "I stuffed a shirt or two into my old carpet-bag, tucked it under my arm, and started for Cape Horn and the Pacific. Quitting the good city of old Manhatto, I duly arrived in New Bedford."

She smiles at him as her eyes focus on his as he reads and sneaks quick glances towards her. His voice flows peacefully through her and almost instantly Sara feels herself relaxing and being pulled into the story, yet again. His voice so soothing to her. His voice is the most powerful thing to her, even more so than his tender touch or his smouldering gaze. With one word from him she can fall under his control, whether in desire or anger, the sound of his voice will always be her saviour.

He reads to her for another forty minutes before he decides to put down the book, hoping that Sara will stay in the, now, deep sleep that she's in. He quietly places the book down amongst his things and continues to watch his wife sleep soundly for a while before deciding to write her a quick email before ending their video chat. Everyone is starting to move around the camp; getting ready for their days activities, and it's becoming a bit too loud and he can't bare the thought of Sara waking up again.

"Sleep tight, Sara. Sweet dreams." he whispers. "I love you."

He watches her for a moment longer before logging out and starting his days work.

**THE END**

**Hope you liked. **

**Lynne xo**


End file.
